oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - December (2005)
Seasonal greetings to you all! Yet more fantastic updates in store for this month with a new desert village, expansion to the Champions’ Guild, new farming leprechauns, wyverns, festive imps, a devious quest, choc ices, a new piece of granite equipment and a nice Christmas update for everybody to enjoy... The village of Nardah has suffered a terrible curse, with the well all dried up and any water carried home evaporating before it can be drunk. Is it connected to one of Ali M’s money making schemes? Has the local genie been playing tricks again? How can someone sell choc ices in the middle of the desert? Players brave enough to investigate will find more information about the desert gods and the history of this unfortunate place... providing they can track down the Spirits of the Elid. No-one likes to miss a good ceremony, least of all a certain lowly monk who will need your assistance! Will you be able to help his dreams come true? With the appearance of a strange new weapon and some devious minds, you may find yourself biting off more than you can chew... Down at the Asgarnia southern peninsula, Thurgo the dwarf has excavated a new passageway in the Blurite dungeon beneath his house. Local reporters from the Varrock Herald have recorded him stating “Eeeeeeeeeeek” and dropping his lantern before running off and hiding behind a big pile of pie dishes. Behind the muffled pie-filled gurgles, only a few words were discernible: "Wings", "Ice" and "BIG". Slayers of a decent level are advised to mould some elemental shields before adventuring far, as access to the tunnel will be available soon. Also this month we will be releasing an update to the farming skill which will allow you to retrieve your tools and buckets from leprechauns near all the farming patches. Hopefully this will mean you will be able to farm without carrying a whole shed load :-) of equipment around with you. After several years of neglect, the Champions’ Guild basement is due to be decorated and will become home to a rather interesting bunch of pugilists. If you’re really lucky, you may find that killing the weak and innocent creatures of RuneScape will end up with you being challenged to a duel by the champion of that race. Defeating that warrior will lead to fame and good rewards, and even the possibility of bigger fights in the future. Be prepared for a tough battle! Finally, the preparations for Christmas celebrations will get underway later this month, with a huge tree being delivered to Varrock. You will get a chance to help out with Diango’s toy workshop, as long as the pixies don’t destroy everything, then decorate the tree... but watch out for imps! We all know how much they like shiny things! Great rewards lie in wait for any free players or members in the form of a woolly scarf & hat and, if they have been good, a nice new toy.